


Stitched With Love

by Atol



Category: Minecraft (Video Game), Real Person Fiction
Genre: Fluff, Fluff and Hurt/Comfort, Gen, M/M, Strict Parents, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, Very small amounts of hurt, hand made gift, more fluff than the inside of a stuffie, they are in love your honor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-10
Updated: 2021-03-10
Packaged: 2021-03-16 16:08:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,110
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29952501
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Atol/pseuds/Atol
Summary: The tale of Mister Squeegee the First of his line.
Relationships: BadBoyHalo/Skeppy, Zak Ahmed/Darryl Noveschosch
Comments: 6
Kudos: 129





	Stitched With Love

**Author's Note:**

> This is a quick fluff piece for a friend based off a drawing they did! Love yoooooou <3

"Why are you so attached to salmon anyway?" Skeppy asks him, "You don't mind eating cod or other fish, so why not salmon?"

Bad cocks his head to the side in consideration, debating what he would say before sighing. 

"When I was little I had a stuffy. There isn't a lot of supplies, let alone toys in the Nether. But my parents got me this really simple little fish, it was mostly red and I don't really think it was meant to be any particular fish, but it was a pinkish red fabric." Bad explains, watches from his perch in the tree as Skeppy looks up at him, his shining patches of gems embedded in his skin glittering along with the surface of the stream he was knee deep in, "I named him Mister Squeegee and I had him for the longest time… Slept with him, took him on adventures, told him stories…."

Bad trails off and fiddles with his claws, glancing down at the thoughtful look Skeppy had.

"What happened? To Mister Squeegee, I mean." Skeppy finally asks, kicking at the water around his ankles aimlessly.

His tail droops and flicks anxiously as he tries to shrug nonchalantly. 

"I got too old for him...you know." Bad tries, wincing at the incredulous stare Skeppy gives him.

"Bad….we have matching duckie onesies at home….I don't believe you for a single second." He starts plowing his way through the water, now at the base of the tree as he climbs his way up.

Bad only watches him as he scrambles up the tree truck and flops next to him, barely shaking the tree branch they are on and pants next to him, legs dripping with water still.

"What _actually_ happened to Mister Squeegee?" He asks softly, reaching out and pulling Bad's hand into his lap, tracing his palm with a finger tip and drawing random shapes on to the flesh.

Bad catches Skeppy's hand in his own and threads their fingers together, pulling him in close and tracing a blunted talon along the back of Skeppy's hand, making constellations between the flecks of gem freckling his skin.

"My dad ripped him in half." Bad says softly, ignoring the outraged sputtering coming from Skeppy, "Got scolded for having a toy when I was all grown up, cried and got scolded for that too. 'Unbefitting of a man my age, to care about something so frivolous'...to care about anything other than what he expected of me."

"Bad, your dad fucking sucks." Skeppy says bluntly.

"Wha- Skeppy! LANGUAGE!" Bad shouts, and then lets out a yelp as they almost fall out of the tree, Skeppy catching him and laughing loudly as he does so.

"Am I wrong though? That's… I'd never do that to a kid." Skeppy says after they calm down, still holding Bad around his waist, fingers rubbing soothing circles into his sides.

Nuzzling in he props his chin on Bad's shoulder, watching him from the corner of his eyes as he opens and closes his mouth before answering.

"I...no, you're not...wrong….I think he was just trying to do what he thought best. The Nether isn't a place where softhearted behavior thrives." Bad says, as if he was quoting something often hammered into his skull.

"Well, good thing we aren't living in the Nether then, huh?" Skeppy asks, breath tickling Bad's ear.

Smiling, he leans in on his best friend and nods.

"I wouldn't want to be anywhere but here." Bad says, and lays his head on top of Skeppy's.

"Good." 

~{}~

He couldn't find Skeppy anywhere. Which wasn't entirely out of the ordinary. He would get antsy and restless and run out to the woods, just running himself in circles until his body stopped thrumming with energy.

Sometimes he would take a nap and go back at it again, immediately just tromping through the same worn trails he had made before upon awakening. But he always came home, well before dark, so Bad wasn't too worried. Not yet at least.

It was quiet, which one would think Bad would rejoice in, but the stillness only made him miss the chaotic energy of his friend even more so. Sighing heavily he sits down on their couch and stares off into the middle distance, mind wandering through the list of groceries he needed to pick up soon.

"Why so mopey? Miss me?" Skeppy asks, startling Bad onto the floor in a pile of flustered demon limbs.

"'Geppy! I told you I don't like it when you sneak up on me like that." Bad whines as he pulls himself up off the floor and frowns down at Skeppy.

"I know, but to be fair! I tried to get your attention a few times, you were too busy day dreaming to hear me I guess." Skeppy defends, and Bad notices his arms held behind his back.

"What do you have? This better not be another frog, Skeppy." Bad says, narrowing his eyes as Skeppy blushes a soft blue and toes at the grout between the marble tile flooring.

"No! No, nothing like that- just...here!" Skeppy says, shoving whatever he had in his hands at Bad, leaving him to fumble it and catch it close to his chest to not drop it.

Skeppy is already circling the couch, orbiting Bad and weaving around their furniture as he does so, watching and waiting for Bad's reaction.

Bad is frozen in his place, staring at the object in confusion. It was a bit lumpy, the pinkish, almost orangey color familiar in an odd way. The stitching was uneven and done with black and white thread, as if he had run out of one halfway through. There were little mismatched blue beads for eyes. But it was undeniably fish shaped, regardless of the finer details. 

Bad blinks, tail swishing from side to side as he traces his fingers over the homemade stuffed animal in his hands. Glancing up at Skeppy, the gem freckled man froze in his tracks, wringing his hands.

"Do you...like it?" He asks, and Bad promptly bursts into tears, which sends him into a panic.

Rushing forward he wraps himself around Skeppy and lifts him into the air swinging him in circles, laughing wetly as Skeppy lets out a startled yelp and clings to him.

"I love it, I love it so much 'Geppy. I love _you_." Bad says, collapsing onto the couch, dragging Skeppy down with him and cuddling him aggressively even as he sniffles.

"I'm glad. Love you too, Bad." Skeppy murmurs, grinning as Bad turns the fish over in his hands, eyes shining with unshed tears.


End file.
